Alone Together
by Siilver Phantom
Summary: Extremely late Valentine's Day fic...haha.. Anyway- Add doesn't have anything to do on this special day, and seemingly so does someone else... (One-shot) ((AddxEve))


Add looked out the window and sighed. The small cafe was pretty much empty, seeing as how today was Valentine's Day and all the couples went out to fancy restaurants… All day, he was exposed to red and pink and hearts. He cringed as he swallowed his bitter coffee. Running a hand through his hair, he looked back to his cup, sloshing around the black liquid. Thinking about his coworkers and how each of them had someone to spend their day with...There was a strangely..empty...feeling inside him. He scoffed internally.

 _Why do I care? I've never cared. It doesn't matter…_

He tipped the cup and drank the rest of his coffee. He sighed again, hearing the door open. He didn't know what compelled him to do so...but he looked up as a voice spoke. Add blinked. She didn't see him, or if she did, she didn't really care...not that he did. He didn't know who she was.

A silver haired woman with amber eyes. He stared as she ordered her drink. She took notice of him, eyes sweeping over him for a second, and then back to looking forward. It dawned on him that he might come off as creepy. He looked back to his empty cup. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as she took her drink and walked to a corner table.

 _Guess I'm not the only one, eh?_

For some reason, he felt the urge to talk to her or something… After mentally debating for a few minutes, he stood up, going to order another coffee. He let his eyes stray, occasionally resting his gaze on the silver haired woman in the corner.

After getting his new scorching liquid, he began to walk her direction. His heart thumped unnaturally in his chest. He cleared his throat when he made it to the table. She looked up and blinked in surprise.

"May i sit here?"

Her eyes swept across the room, no doubt seeing all the other empty spots. "I..suppose"

Her voice was quiet, but he liked the sound of it. He nodded in thanks and sat down across from her. She eyed him for a second and then looked outside. He wondered what had made him do this.

"So, whats a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" He leaned his chin on his hand...and then realized what that sounded like. His face burst into warmth.

"My friends...are all busy." She answered, not looking at him. He felt an awkward silence settle. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What about you?" She looked at him now. Her golden orbs pierced his own purple gaze.

"I uh, don't really have..friends. I just came to get coffee." He picked up the cup, lifting it to his lips.

"Alone too, huh." She lowered her gaze, sipping her own drink. She looked strangely..sad. He blinked.

"Want to take a walk with me?" It left his lips before he realized he said it. "Not that you have to-just-"

"Why not?" A brief wisp of a smile graced her face for a second. A grin crept onto his face.

"Great."

He held open the door for her as they left. He shivered slightly and left out a puff of air, watching it swirl into the night. She waited for him, looking back curiously. He flashed a grin and offered his arm. She took it, albeit hesitantly, and they began their walk. She looked up, gazing at the moon. The rays illuminated her silver hair beautifully...He shook his head slightly. He was acting out of character...but she did look stunning.

"So…-"

"Please, don't speak. I enjoy silent walks." She stated. It wasn't meant to be rude or harsh, just a simple fact. And he was okay with it. An idea popped into his head suddenly. He gently pushed her with his body, directing them towards the pier. She looked a little confused, but he reassured her with a small smile.

She understood once she saw the water reflecting the pale moon. He directed them to the walk and then stopped at the end of it. Her breath caught.

"It's beautiful.."

He hummed in agreeance. They stood silently, just looking out into the water.

"Alone together." He chuckled. She looked up.

"What?"

"We're alone together." He looked down and grinned. "Not that I mind. Do you?" He hoped she didn't. What if she did think he was a creep? He blushed lightly.

She smiled again, a soft, small, smile. He liked it.

"No..I don't mind." She looked up to the sky. Was she blushing? "I-I..thank you. I enjoyed this evening more than I thought I would."

He let out a small laugh. "Me too." He remembered. "What's your name?"

"Eve."

"Add." He held out a hand, and she took it. Her eyes widened when he bowed his head and kissed it lightly. Grinning, he straightened out. "So, Eve, may I ask you for you number? Just in case you want to take another walk or something. Maybe go for coffee?"

She rolled her eyes and slipped her hand from his. "How could I refuse. " She scribbled it down on a scrap of paper and handed it to him.

"'ll cherish it." He smirked when she shook her head, but blushed.

"Well, I must bid you farewell then."

"Mm, alright. It was a pleasure meeting you." He bowed, to her amusement.

He waved as she left, leaning on the railing. A grin grew on his face. He could learn to like this ridiculous day.

* * *

 **So this was actually a one-shot that I wrote for Valentine's Day, but as you can see, didn't post until now... Timing, eh? Well, anyway, posting it now to show that I'm not dead, and as to my other ongoing story (He Looked Back), cause a lot of people are telling me to update, I decided to post this to calm them some...I HAVE NOT abandoned HLB, I just am pretty busy now, school started and I don't have a lot of time. I will update when I get the time and motivation to write, and I don't know when that'll be. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one-shot thing!**

 **It's LP and CN, or up to interpretation I guess.**

 **So, Review and stuff~ You can request one-shots and what not, but I don't know when I can write them, I assume it'll take less time cause it's a one-shot but.. Yeah. See you guys elsewhere o/  
**


End file.
